


Art: Gold and Blue

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Vanyarin lady from the court





	Art: Gold and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> Art - O72 Fashion Study

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=124iwbm)


End file.
